I'm alright
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: My first beyblade story. KaixRei Suicide, charter death.


_Every time they smile or laugh I watch living outside that world sectoring my only friends. I cry inside and bleed outside. Invisible to there eyes, I smile gently and take the knife from the nearest cutlery draw. My face reflecting as it caught the light. I slowly hid it in my belt shielding it with my shirt._

_"Ok kids time for bed." I heard Tyson and Max groan and plead for one more hour. "One more hour" I agreed. I knew of course that I was agreeing to something else. I gritted my teeth and smiled as Rei passed me the quilts._

_"You know you've been acting stranger for the passed few days anything wrong?" He asked looking at me with concern.  
"Naw Rei he's just down coz I beat him at bey blading the other day ain't you?" Tyson laughed launching himself on top of the quilts and sending me tumbling over. He rubbed his face against my cheek affectionately and began to tickle me under the ribs. I burst into a fit of giggles when suddenly he stopped. "Kai," He whispered in shock. I sat up and stared into his eyes. My throat went dry and my heart skipped a beat. "Have you been gaining weight?" He asked. I sighed in relief then nodded.  
"Yeah I've been eating more these days." I said. Tyson grinned "Stay away from the doughnuts there bad for you!" he laughed then grabbed his quilts and bolted up the stairs yelling Max's name._

_Rei remained giving me a look of disbelief.  
"I'm not sure your telling me everything." I smiled, oh how right you were Rei. "You sure you want the floor?" I snapped my head up and met his yellow eyes. "I'm sure," I mumbled looking at the camp bag. He nodded. I heard him walk away when suddenly the sound of his feet stopped. "I love you Kai," He whispered before the door closed._

_Tears slowly crept down my cheeks but my hand quickly swiped them away. He said that he loved me but he didn't I know he didn't._

_Hours passed and the little hand finally hit 12. The clock dinging as it usually did. I undid the zipper and walked from the room memorizing everything. The phone. The chairs. The T.V, which was still playing some old, taped wrestling games._

_I crept up the stairs and entered the room where both Max and Tyson were sleeping. Same old Tyson. I took his hat off and placed it near his bedside cabinet. You're my rival nothing can change that._

_"Mm that's a nice pizza how much does it cost? 50 quid! … Ok I'll take it," I smiled and went over to Max who laid in a weird position, his head was off the bed, I sighed then shifted his body so his head was laying on to pillow. Max. You always said you had a good defence well you do, use it when I'm gone little buddy._

_I looked at the room one last time before creeping out and shutting it slowly. I turned to the next door and opened it, there laid Rei. His black hair wildly spread out covering nearly all the pillow. His clothes folded neatly beside him. I half shut my eyes and sighed. Then I slowly took my cape off and placed it on top of him.  
"Goodbye Rei." I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead then moved a stray black lock from his eyes. I took the knife from my Belt and made my way to the garden. The cold breeze froze me and rain began to sparkle down._

_I looked at the knife one last time before plunging it deep inside of me. Blood began to sliver down my hands the rain mixing with it. I took the knife out and slammed it into me again. I took it out again but before I could make another move I heard the slightest gasp. Rei. I fell to the ground but he caught me. "Kai, no Kai. No!" He screamed. Pain began to become a problem and I could feel it slowly taking over me. "I love you." I whispered locking my Chestnut eyes with his catlike gold one's as they began to drop. "I love you to Kai." He sobbed tears mixing with my blood and the rain.  
"No you don't but thanks for saying it." I mumbled before closing my eyes._

_(Rei's pov)_

_"No you don't but thanks for saying it" He mumbled before his eyes closed.  
I sobbed and then clutched his body tighter and then began to scream.  
I heard Tyson and Max approach but I ignored them.  
"Kk aiiiii. Please don't leave. I love you. I Love you so much." I knew he was dead my angel was dead. Rain and Blood splashed onto the ground but I didn't care.  
"Kai" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_(Two months later)_

"Ok kids time for bed." Tyson and Max groaned and pleaded for another hour. It was a Sunday afternoon the sun had gone and the moon had rose. Rei stood there looking at it.  
"Rei…" Rei turned to Mr Dickenson who looked at him with pity. "Time for bed" He said in a fake cheery voice walking passed Mr Dickenson and climbing up the stairs.

He began to pull some sheets out when something ragged fell to the ground. Rei looked down at it then picked it up. It was Kai's cape. Mr Dickenson must of thought it was a sheet at least it hadn't been washed. Rei brushed it across his face when he saw what seemed to be words he held it out and stared at it there on it were the words._ I'm all right_. Rei smiled then grabbed a few more sheets. _I know you are._ He thought as he opened the door stared one last time at the moon and shut it.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay: I'm a lame writer. Ok I used a line from btvs and this is my first Beyblade story. Uh the reason that little red dude isn't in it. Is because Well I don't know him to well and I haven't watched Beyblade for ages so I know I got a lot of facts wrong. I do not own Beyblade or the charters. Review please no flames.


End file.
